


To The Rescue [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Science Fiction, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a planet where everyone dresses like the Doctor, a princess is kidnapped from the midst of a royal procession by space pirates. The Doctor and Peri must engage in a bit of high tech space piracy themselves to get her back. With unexpected results.</p><p> </p><p>    "I don't believe it. We've gone someplace where you actually fit in wearing that coat," Peri said...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Rescue [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To the Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456436) by [betawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/to%20the%20rescue.mp3) | **Size:** 23,7MB| **Duration:** 25:52min 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself I can quit any time I want. Seriously! I can. 
> 
> But beatwho's classic Doctor Who stories are *so* addictive! I just had to record another one with my beloved Sixth Doctor. And it had space pirates!


End file.
